His Place In Her Heart (Request)
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Yuri and Sasuke become close, very close. Sasuke has a crush on Yuri. But how will he show her how he feels. And will she return his feelings? Sasu x Oc Thanks to : Shiranai Atsune. Lemon, Lime. Ecchi. Rated M!


This is a request story. I hope you enjoy.

**Rated M For Mature! Oc is Yuri Tamachi.**

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

'_Darkness, there's nothing but pitch black darkness'_

"Wake up!, Saaaasuke!,"

'_This voice, it sounds so sweet, who's is it?' _

"You'll catch your death up here, Sasuke….Wake up already," I groaned and opened my eyes. My eyes was blurred for a second before it cleared. I caught a glimpse of light brown hair. "Hehe, Hi," She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yuuuri!? Did you find Sasuke-kun?!," Another voice shouted from a distance. She turned and shouted back into the forest. "He's over here!,"

'_Yuri? What's she doing here?' _

She kept smiling down at him. I sat up and looked up at her tiredly. "Yuri?," She looked at me in the corner of her eye and frowned. Quickly she turned to me and glared, her hair flipping behind her.

"Uchiha Sasuke! It's almost fall, You cant exert yourself while training in the middle of the day! You'll catch and cold,"

"Mmm…Sorry," Sakura and Naruto quickly ran up to us with Kakashi following slowly with his book in his hand. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad your okay, you had us worried," Sakura squealed. I sighed as she wrapped her arms around my forearm. My eyes couldn't help but glance at Yuri talking with Naruto. She was giggling softly and held her arms folded behind her back. She was beautiful. Her skin was flawless, it looked soft and smooth. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. _'Dammit,' _I snatched my arm away from Sakura and stuffed my hands in my pocket. Yuri turned to me and walked over. "Sasuke, your hurt," She gently grabbed my hand from my pocket and hovered her hand over it. "You really shouldn't go over board with your training, Maybe Naruto can train with you," I suddenly felt an intense glare, I knew it was Naruto. I glared back and turned my attention to Yuri as I felt a warm feeling on my hand. The cut on my palm began to close. She let go and I played with my hand a bit. Making I a fist and opening it. "Thanks,"

"I'm glad to have helped," Yuri was suddenly pushed to the side as Sakura stood in where she was. "Sasuke why don't we train together some time?," She asked.

"No thanks," I said.

I quickly glanced at Yuri before looking away. "How about we go home now?," Kakashi asked. I nodded.

~Third person POV~

"Alright then I'm going to go home then," Yuri said. "Good-bye you guys," She smiled and began to walk away. "I'm going to then," Sasuke suddenly vanished.

Yuri walked through the forest . "Hm…What should I make for dinner tonight?,"

"Yuri…," She stopped and Sasuke appeared by her side. "Don't do that!," She jumped and felt herself getting goose bumps.

"Did you need something? You should be getting home Sasuke, You must be exhausted,"

"I'm fine, Hey, Yuri…um….," She looked up at him. His face turned a bright red and he avoided looking at her. "Sasuke….What is it?," She leaned in closer and closer. Sasuke felt her soft hands cup his cheeks. "Are you alright Sasuke?," Sasuke felt his face turn redder with every second. Yuri pushed her breast against Sasuke's chest. Not knowing what she was doing to him. "Sasuke?,"

He felt his heart beating in his ears, "I'll walk you home,"

Yuri smiled a little. "Thanks but I can walk home myself Sasuke,"

The sudden howl of a wolf echoed through the forest. She shivered and clung to his left arm. "Okay okay! I'll go with you!," She shouted.

"It's just a wolf, You can handle one,"

"But they are really scary! The sharp teeth! The sharp claws the howling! The glowing eyes! Oh! I scared myself!,"

He chuckled and grabbed her hand as she clung to him. "Let's go," They began walking out of the forest.

"Sasuke…,"

"What is it?," She leaned her head on his shoulder. "The four of us…Will we be friends forever?,"

"I want to stay like this for a very long time," Sasuke looked down at her with soft eyes. "What brought this up?,"

"Ever since the Chunin Exams were over…You've been distant from the rest of us," He flinched.

'_After the battle with Gaara…I,' _

"Promise me Sasuke," She stepped back and looked up at him. "Promise me you won't ever leave us,"

He sighed and pushed her head to his chest. "Be quite,"

She buried her head into his chest. 'His scent, Sasuke…,'

They stayed in that embrace. It felt like forever before they pulled away. Yuri smiled softly, he grabbed her chin and lifted her head. Sasuke's expression and softened. He looked so gentle and vulnerable. The sunset shine on his face. His hand gently caressed her exposed forearms. "Sasuke-," Yuri's breathe hitched as she noticed him leaning forward. "Be quiet," He whispered.

'_Is he going to kiss me!?' _She shouted at herself. Her heart picked up quick speed and her cheeks burned. His warm breathe was felt on her lips.

'He's so close….!," She felt his lips touch hers for a quick second until a loud screech was heard. "Saaaaaaaassssssuke!,"

The mood suddenly vanished and Sasuke stepped back.

"What was I….?! Dammit!," He turned and vanished. Yuri reach out where he was standing. "Sasuke?,"

Sakura ran up to Yuri. "Yuri! Have you seen Sasuke?,"

"…..He left a little while ago," She said softly. "No Sasuke come back," Sakura shouted running into the village. Yuri balled up her hands angrily staring holes at the ground.

The next day, Yuri heard small knocks at her door. Still with a little of a heavy heart from yesterday she managed to open the door. She smiled at her friend Hinata.

"Good Morning Yuri,"

"Good morning Hinata, this is a surprise,"

"Ah…I'm sorry I was asked to come get you,"

"Get me? For what?,"

"Well the Hokage requested us,"

"I see….Alright give me 20 minutes to change," She shouted closing the door. After two or three minutes the door opened. "I'm done! Did you wait long?,"

"Yuri….It took you 2 seconds to get changed?,"

They walked into the Hokage's office where Tsunade sat. "Morning Tsunade," Yuri bowed along with Hinata. "Geez what took you so long? I have a request I want you to handle, I already rearranged your team,"

"Well what is it?,"

"I need you to deliver something Yuri," Yuri raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Tsunade's desk. "Isn't that something any ninja could do? Why us?,"

"It's a special task, I wanted you to do it?,"

"And Hinata's here…why?,"

"If you shut up and let me finish I can explain everything!,"

Yuri held her ear as she felt it ring from her roar. "Alright sheesh, So scary,"

"ANYWAY! I want you to deliver this to a temple, It's a scroll, A man named Tooke and his men are waiting to receive this, Don't open it, Just give it to him,"

"Understood,"

"So will people try to get this information from us?," Hinata asked. "Yes…These are secrets any ninja would get there hands on,"

"So who else is in our team?," Yuri asked. A knock was at the door. "Come in,"

They turned to the two girls that's entered the room.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka,"

"This mission will start today, Yuri, your in charge get gong and fill the others in later,"

"Understood," Yuri nodded and they followed her out of the Hokage's office.

That afternoon Yuri left with the girls. Naruto and Kakashi stood by the gates of the village watching them leave.

Sasuke appeared next to them. "What's going on?,"

"Sasuke! Your late!," Naruto growled. "Yuri and Sakura left on a mission,"

"Mission? By themselves?!,"

"Don't worry they are in a team, It's only a C-Rank mission,"

Sasuke watched Yuri and the others vanish in the distance. "Tch! Whatever I'm leaving,"

"Huh?!,"

"Sasuke we have training in two days, don't be late,"

"We should be telling you that," He snapped and disappeared. "What's his probably?," Naruto shouted. Kakashi smirked and chuckled. "What is it?,"

"You mean you can't tell?,"

"Tell me!,"

"Oh look at the time?," Kakashi disappeared in smoke. "Don't run!,"

"So where is this temple," Ino asked.

"Very far north from here by walking, so we should be home tomorrow by morning," Hinata replied and pulled out a small map. "Yeah it's not that far, we have to past a bridges'," Yuri stated glancing at the map.

"Didn't Tsunade say enemy will be trying to get their hands on this scroll, we should be on our guard," Sakura stated. "It's fine…,"

They all looked up at Yuri. "They will either ambush us or attack when we actually get to the meeting place, either one we just need to be aware of our surroundings, so no separating," She instructed.

"Go it," They all replied.

"Oh no!," Ino sighed.

"What is it?," Sakura asked. "There's a sale at the shop tomorrow they put everything half price, there's a skirt I really want," She stated.

"What are we walking for?! Let's haul ass and finish the mission!," Yuri shouted.

The sun was going to go down soon. They had to find a place to stop for a rest soon. They had made progress, It would take another hour to get to the temple.

Yuri stopped abruptly. "Hinata!,"

"Yes! Byakugan!,"

"Sakura and Ino!," They all go that feeling. Someone was watching them. Yuri pulled out a kunai. "There's about 30 different men,"

A chuckle was heard. "They had a bunch of brats deliver the scroll," A voice cam from behind a tree. A man smirked. His face have covered with a cloth. "Get them and the scroll!,"

Several men engaged into battle. Yuri and Hinata charged at them.

"Augh,"

"Ugh!,"

"Ack!," One by one the ninja's fell to the ground. "Sakura look out!," Ino shouted. Yuri turned to Sakura was about to be charged through with a sword. Yuri ran in front of Sakura and punched him in the face. Her strength pushed him into several other men.

"Yuri there's still more coming!," Hinata shouted. "Understood, Sakura, Ino Hinata get back as far as you can,"

Yuri ran into the crowd of men.

"Yuri!," Hinata shouted. Her face clear of worry for her friend.

"Fire Style: Blaze Ball Jutsu!,"

A large red fireball formed where she exhaled. The men screamed in pain as they were burned by the technique.

Her teammates watched as the fire ball disappeared and the ninja laid on the ground. "Hey you!," She shouted at the man who had fell to the ground. "You tried to hurt my friends, You know you'll have to pay for that," She smiled and looked down at him.

"Pl-please spare me!," He begged.

"Alright let's go," Yuri said as they began to walk away. "Is it really okay to leave them up there," Ino asked. They ninjas hung from the trees upside down.

"It's fine they will get down eventually,"

"But was it necessary to take there pants off?," Sakura asked. "No but it was hilarious!," Ino began laughing and they all began to laugh.

They had finally arrived to the temple and a man with several peasant looking guards stood. "Hello," Sakura waved. They silently watched them. "Your Tooke right?," Yuri pulled out the scroll. He smiled brightly at her, tears swelled in his eyes. "Thank you Thank you so much! Now our village can defend it's self,"

He took it and embraced Yuri into a long hug.

"Your welcome," She smiled the men began to walk away.

"You think we did something good?," Ino asked. "Yep! Just helping the helpless," Yuri smiled. "Y-Yuri!," Hinata shouted. "Your bleeding,"

"It's just a little cut," She lifted her wrist as blood dripped off it.

"Let's get that's wrapped," Sakura said grabbing a cloth from her sack.

They had finally reached home and told Tsunade about the mission results. "Your all dismissed with a job well done,"

They left the Hokage's office and said bye to each other heading home. Yuri walked into her home her eyes set on the large mattress. She flopped onto her bed and let sleep take a hold of her.

Feeling the tight hold of sleep had on her. Yuri opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She stretched her arms over her head. She squeaked before getting out of bed slowly and dragged herself into the bathroom. She then began to bathe and brush her teeth.

"What should I eat for breakfast?," She asked herself walking over to the large fridge. A loud chime startled her.

"Bing! Bing!"

She looked around the room until her eyes caught the item making the noise. The grandfather clock sitting in the corner of room. It stopped and a gasp left her mouth.

"It's noon?! I slept nearly the whole morning,"

A knock came at the door interrupting her thoughts. "Coming," She shouted walking to the door.

The raven-hair boy stood in the door way.

"Sa-Sasuke! Good Morning," He raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of the day,"

She let out an embarrassed giggle.

~Sasuke's POV~

There it was that giggle. The one that made my heart skip a beat. Her sweet voice made the corner of my mouth twitch, trying to force a smile. I immediately stopped in and sigh. "Listen, Yuri I want you to do something with me,"

"Do something with you? Like what?,"

"Just come on! I'll explain when we get to the training grounds," I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her house, I closed the door behind us and lead her. "Sasuke? What's gotten into you?,"

I didn't reply to her. I didn't have an answer to that either. What was wrong with me? This one ordinary person can change my entire mood and actions with one sentences no- just by looking at me, with those eyes and that face.

We reached the training grounds and we stood face to face. "Yuri…Train with me,"

"Tr-train with you? You mean like a battle?,"

"Yeah, I want to test my skills,"

"Why me? Wouldn't it be more efficient if Naruto or Kakashi trained with you?," She put her index finger on her chin and tilted her head.

I scoffed and charged at her. "Ah?! Sasuke! If you really want me too I won't hold back!," She growled at me. I smirked. Just as she charged me at full speed, I activated my sharigan, with that she knew I was serious. I put my hand on the ground and swung my left leg at her. I successfully hit her and knocked her into the forest and she screamed while landing into a tree with a loud thud.

~Third Person POV~

"No waaay," Yuri groaned getting up from the impact. 'He's stronger than I though…But here goes' She leaped from her current position and flew at him. Sasuke threw three kunai. Once they hit her. Her body turned into a poof of smoke.

Suddenly Yuri appeared behind him. Sasuke smirked as she threw a punch, He turned with quick speed and grabbed her wrist. He lifted his right hand and delivered a hard hook into her chest.

She was sent flying again from the impact.

'_I forgot about the sharigan…Dammit He isn't an opponent to be taken lightly…Wait why are we fighting…Never mind I'm going to win anyway' _She smirked and stood up. Sasuke mirrored her smirk. "Your hurt but you continue to stand I'll give you credit for your stamina,"

"That's because my strength isn't the average girl," She stated slowly walking to the center of the field a few feet away from Sasuke.

She inhaled. _'Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu!,' _She exhaled a large fireball. Suddenly a fireball from Sasuke appeared and they clashed. _'He knew my moves before I-Dammit Sasuke!'_

The two fireballs began to clash. _'Fine! I'll have to use this to an advantage somehow' _

Sasuke kept strongly blowing his fireball. His eyes widen as Yuri came spinning through his fireball like a windmill and quickly delivered a round house kick in mid -air. The impact sent him skidding into the ground. She took this chance and charged with full speed at him. Sasuke quickly recovered and grabbed her by her forearm and flipped her. She felt the ground move under her as he threw her down on the ground. She let out a scream as she felt pain shot up and down her back. She smirked Sasuke's eyes widened as he spotted the paper bomb. Sasuke jumped back as it exploded. "What?!," Yuri shot out of the smoke as if she were flying. Before she could hit Sasuke they both hit a tree. Then they weakly fell to the ground.

Sasuke began to try catching his breathe. He looked up and saw an unconscious Yuri. "Dammit…We went over bored,"

Sasuke sat up and grabbed her carefully. He cradled her gently. "Yuri! Hey! Wake up," He slowly opened her brown eyes. "Yuri!," He sighed of relief.

She sat up and looked around the messy field.

"Aww…I lost didn't I?," She giggled and taped her head with her knuckle. "I was really looking forward to beating you…I shouldn't have lost, but I underestimated you Sasuke…I'm sorry, I feel like an ant compared to you…Your really strong, it's embarrassing to lose in front of you,"

"No…Your really strong Yuri,"

"Eh?,"

"Yeah, really strong, so don't compare yourself so low," He began to stroke the back of her head gently. "Besides, You managed to get past my Sharigan, even by a second,"

"I did?," She moaned as he kept stroking her hair. "Yeah…,"

She closed her eyes as Sasuke stroked her hair.

"Sasuke? Why did you want to fight me anyway,"

"….It's something I heard from Sakura…,"

"I see.,"

"Well I'm glad I got to fight you! It was the best! Your so fun Sasuke," He stopped stroking her hair and smiled. "Oh! Here," She grabbed his hand and began to heal his injury, Sasuke jolted slightly.

~Sasuke's POV~

'_Dammit not now!' _I cursed myself as I felt my body heating up. She was so close. After she finished healing my arm. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back into my chest. "Sasuke?," I bit my lip again. "Say it,"

"Say what?," I pulled her closer until her ear was by my mouth. "Say my name again?,"

I heard her gasp and jump slightly. "Say it," I demanded as I pulled her tighter against me. I leaned against the tree waiting for her to say my name.

"…..Sa-Sasuke," I felt my heart beat faster. "Again,"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,"

I breathed into the back of her ear. "I want you to say it louder…,"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!," She called out my name over and over again

~Third Person POV~

'He's so close to me…It's hot…,' She shuddered when he breathe against her neck "Are you blushing Yuri?," She gasped as she felt her face burning. "Of course….In this position…Sasuke is-,"

She felt something wet gulf the area where her shoulder and neck met. Sasuke pulled her shirt down exposing her shoulder. "Sasuke…Don't!," She felt him suck. Her legs began to shake.

Heat was coming out of her lower half. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," She moaned. She felt him smirk. He began to plant kisses on her back, neck and, shoulder.

"Yuri…Yuri," He bit down on her neck. She felt something slowly escape her. Yuri felt her breathe hitch. Sasuke was rubbing her lower half through her shorts. "No!," Her long brown hair fell over her face. Some strands sticking to her sweaty body. His other hand slowly grabbed the hem of her shorts and began pulling them down along with her white panties. "Don't! Sasuke! If you go further…I'll…,"

Ignoring her pleas Sasuke rubbed her clit. She gasped and arched her back. Her shorts were pulled down to her thighs.

'He's doing this in public! What if Someone catches us?!,'

"No one will see…He said as if reading her mind. They were hidden well in the bushes. Growing weak she slowly began to slip against he chest. The way her was rubbing her and kissing her neck. He then pressed down on her clit. He rubbed then pressed. He repeated this motion for a few minutes. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened wide. "Sasuke! I'm so close-It's coming! Sasuke…Don't! Sasuke! Ugh! Please! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!," She screamed loudly. Sasuke pulled the collar of her shirt into her mouth. She bit down on it. Sasuke rubbed her bud faster. She arched her back and began to shake. "Come Yuri," Her release soon escaped. She screamed her masturbators name loudly. Her eyes closed half way and she began to breathe heavily. They both relaxed and tried to catch their breathe. Sasuke lifted his hand, he was covered in her. Seeing this Sasuke smirked. Yuri slowly began pulling her shorts and underwear up weakly. "Yuri…?," She turned to him weakly. "Sasuke…I….Can't…,"

He stood up as she did. "Walk….," He nodded and lifted her up bridal style. "I'll take you home," Sasuke said. She was already asleep in his arms.

Sasuke laid her down in his bed. He smirked at her exhausted form. He leaned over and kissed her. He turned to the bathroom and grabbed a towel that hung on a hook. "I'll see you in the morning Yuri,"


End file.
